Baltor's Curse
by TheIrishMan44
Summary: In the final battle between Baltor and Bloom, Baltor was able to curse Bloom before his death. What will the Winx and Specialists do when Bloom isolates herself in the infirmary room? What does the curse do to her? How will the group react when they figure out the truth?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**** Well everyone, time for a new story. This is the First of the two new stories. Please read and review.**

Chapter 1

"The only thing we have in common is our Dragon Fire, and right now mine is going to fight yours until one of them is out" Bloom yelled to Baltor. They were in his inner sanctum fighting the last battle on Tides.

"Fine then, I gave you one last chance. Now I'm going to destroy you!" Baltor yelled as he built up his power.

"Not if I destroy you first. Dragon Fire Fury!" Bloom screamed as she shot her power at Baltor. At the same time Baltor shot his power at her. the two powers met, and they were building up pressure. They both kept pouring their power into it. Bloom and Baltor were both running out of power quickly, but Baltor lasted longer. Bloom was hit by all that power and was thrown to the ground.

Baltor walked over to where Bloom laid. "Well Bloom, you didn't kill me but you weakened me. I know that I can't fight my way out against the Winx and the Specialists. This is what I'm going to do. I am going to through you back into your body. Once outside I will charge a curse, and you will decide who will take it by your actions." Baltor stated. He then grabbed Bloom and threw her high into the sky.

**In the Real World:**

Bloom laid unconscious in Sky's arms. The monster that is Baltor was yelling like it was in pain. Suddenly there was a bright light, blinding everyone. When they could see, they saw Baltor standing there, back in his human form. Bloom's eyes suddenly shot open, and she jumped up. As soon as she was up, her Enchantix flickered out.

"Baltor surrender!" Bloom commanded. Instead, Baltor started chanting in a language only Bloom could understand, Latin.

"Veterum virtute praecipio tibi Transformet hoc uno in bibens sanguinis, stalker noctis, a lamia!" As Baltor finished chanting a black sphere appeared in his hands.

Sky looked over to Bloom who had a horrified and pissed off look on her face.

"So Bloom, who gets it? Stella? Riven? Flora maybe? No wait, I know... SKY!" As Baltor said that, he threw it towards Sky. Bloom moved in front of Sky and took the hit. Bloom was thrown back into Sky, making both of them fall to the ground. Bloom slowly forced herself to her feet. Baltor started laughing like a maniac as he saw Bloom's eyes changed color, they were a crimson red.

"What do ya know, it actually worked!" Baltor said, honestly surprised.

Bloom then spoke weakly, "You got what you wanted, now it's my turn!" Bloom then disappeared in a puff of smoke, only to reappear behind Baltor. She then forced Baltor's coat off. Once she had it she disappeared again, reappearing back in her original position.

Bloom then put the coat on. "I always liked this coat." After that, Bloom started to glow brightly with fire all around her; her hair flying around crazily. Everyone took a few steps back.

"Baltor, this is your DEATH!" Bloom yelled. All of the magic then shot forward, towards the evil wizard. A horrible scream of pain was heard as the power disintegrated Baltor's abdomen, cutting him in half. The group broke out in cheers of victory, but stopped as they saw Bloom collapse.

Sky and Flora rushed to her side. Flora but her hand on Bloom's forehead, but retracted it immediately.

"She is burning up. We have to get her back to Alfea!" Flora informed them. Sky picked Bloom up bridal style as Stella activated her scepter. She then used the scepter to transport them outside of Alfea.

**At Alfea:**

Faragonda was walking in the quad with Griselda.

"I hope the girls can defeat Baltor." Griselda stated.

"You know them Griselda, they will do anything when they are determined. I have full confidence that they will succeed." Faragonda stated.

Suddenly there was a flash of light, and the Winx and Specialists appeared outside of the barrier. Faragonda lowered the barrier, letting them in. It was only then that she noticed Sky carrying Bloom. She looked so pale and worn down. Faragonda and Griselda then rushed to them.

"What happened?" Faragonda inquired.

"Bloom destroyed Baltor..." Cheers rang out through Alfea. Faragonda raised her hand to quiet the fairies so Stella could continue.

"But before he was destroyed, he sent a curse towards Sky but Bloom took the hit for him. The chanting was in a language that none of us knew..." Stella explained but was interrupted by Sky, "Except Bloom. I looked towards her and her expression showed that she knew what the spell would do, and she was terrified." Sky finished.

"Well lets bring her to the infirmary. Once she wakes up she can tell us what happened. Were there any visible physical changes?" Faragonda asked.

"Only the fact that now her eyes were a crimson red." Musa stated. Once that was said Bloom started to shake violently in Sky's arms. He almost dropped her.

"Lets get her into the infirmary quickly!" Faragonda ordered. They all then rushed into the building.

**Author's Note:**** Well that was Chapter 1. What did the curse do to Bloom? Wait and keep reading to find out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**** Well hi everyone! I'm doing my best to update as quickly as possible.**

Chapter 2

Faragonda lead Sky to a room in the hospital wing of Alfea. Once there, Sky put Bloom on the bed. Faragonda and the nurse were checking on the girl. She convulsed on and off. Sky waited outside with the rest of the Winx and Specialists. After what felt like an eternity, Faragonda and the nurse came out.

"Is she going to be ok?" Stella asked.

"I don't know. She has a horrible fever and she's unresponsive to any healing magic." Faragonda explained.

"What will we do now?" Musa asked.

"Tecna, did you happen to record any of the chanting Baltor did?" Faragonda asked.

"Yes actually, I have all of it." Tecna replied.

"Alright, our first priority is to translate it. If we do that then we can figure out what is wrong with Bloom." Faragonda stated.

"I can use my PDA to analyze the recording. I might be able to figure it out in a few hours." Tecna said as she and Timmy ran off.

"What will we all do?" Stella asked.

"Take turns, two at a time. Watch Bloom constantly to see if she wakes up." Faragonda answered.

"Ok headmistress." Stella replied. Faragonda walked off as the group decided who would be with Bloom and when.

Bloom was floating in total darkness. "Hello? Is anyone there?" She called out. Suddenly there was a bright light, and a woman in a dark purple gown appeared.

"Welcome to the family, my child." The woman said.

"Who are you?" Bloom asked.

"My name is Serana. I was the first of our race. I thought us to be extinct, but then I sensed you." Serana replied.

"So I am not the only one?" Bloom asked confused.

"No my child, you are the only one. I am the physic representation of the great Queen Serana. I appear to every new born to present a gift." Serana explained.

"A gift?" Bloom asked puzzled.

"Yes. I present the book of our race." Serana said as a thick, black book appeared in her hands. She then handed to Bloom.

"This book will tell you all you need to know about your new abilities. To call the book, all you have to do is focus you magic and think about the book. It will appear whenever you need it." The book then disappeared in a puff of black smoke. Serana then disappeared in a puff of black smoke as well.

Bloom slowly became aware of her surroundings. She kept her eyes shut to make anyone watching her think she was asleep. She heard to voices talking in the room.

"We should tell Faragonda about her condition. Her fever is down but she is still so pale." A sweet voice said. Bloom then recognized it as Flora.

"I know. I just don't want to leave her." Sky said.

"I understand, but while I check in with Faragonda you can check on Tecna and Timmy and see how the translation is going." Flora said.

"Alright, I guess it is Stella and Brandon's turn." Sky caved. The two then left the room. Bloom then got up and walked up to the mirror. She stared at her red eyes and her pale skin.

'I kind of actually like how that looks.' Bloom thought. She then heard foot steps coming down the hall. The door opened to show Stella and Brandon walking in. Stella gasped as she saw the bed empty. She turned to see Bloom standing near the mirror.

"Oh Bloom! You awake and alright!" Stella yelled as she ran over to Bloom. Stella hugged the red head fiercely. With Stella that close Bloom felt a strange sensation. She then pushed Stella away. Bloom looked towards her blond friend to see a hurt look on her face. Bloom then turned away from them and walked over to the window.

"Get out." Bloom ordered firmly but softly.

"But Bloom..." Stella started but Bloom cut her off, "Get out now and stay out!"

"Stella lets to talk to the headmistress and leave her alone for a little while." Brandon suggested as he ushered Stella out of the room.

Once couple left they headed to the headmistress's office. In there they found the rest of the Winx and Specialists.

"We ran it through all the languages in the database. It must be in an ancient Earth language for it not to be in there." Tecna explained.

"Um... Sorry to interrupt, but Bloom woke up. After us being in there for no more than two minutes with her she kicked us out." Stella stated.

"What did you say to her?" Musa asked.

"Nothing! All I did is hug her!" Stella exclaimed!

"I'll go talk to her with Flora. Sky, Stella, and Tecna should go to Earth and see if anyone there can translate it. Use Blooms's adoptive parents for help if you need to." Faragonda ordered as she walked out. Everyone followed her but the three that were going to Earth. Stella took out her scepter and transported the three to Gardenia.

Faragonda arrived at the door to Bloom's current room. She knocked on the door, but there was no reply. She opened the door and walked in with Flora following. Bloom was standing by the window, looking out on the sunlight courtyard.

"Beautiful day, is it not Faragonda?" Bloom said without turning away.

"Bloom, we don't know what Baltor did to you. Sky said that he saw a look on you face during the battle. You know what he did. Please tell us so we can help you." Faragonda pleaded.

"Even if you know, you can't help me. There's no reversing this. So just leave me alone in my misery." Bloom said.

"Sweetie please tell us." Flora begged.

"I can't tell you. You all will reject me as a monster... The monster that I am."

"Bloom you're not a monster!" Flora said shocked that Bloom thought like that.

"Yes I am. Now get out." Bloom ordered.

"Bloom I'm not leaving till you tell me what he did to you. No one will reject you for what you are. You took this curse so that someone else didn't suffer. No matter what you are now physically, you are still the same kind, smart girl that you were before." Faragonda stated.

"Headmistress, don't take this personally but it's for you own well being." Bloom said. She then walked up to the elder woman. Bloom grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off the ground.

"Stay out and leave me alone!" Bloom screamed as she literally through Faragonda out the door. Flora rushed out to make sure she was alright while Bloom slammed the door shut.

"Headmistress Faragonda are you alright?" Brandon asked as Flora helped her up.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. What has Baltor done to that poor girl?"

"Well, talking to her didn't work." Flora stated.

"Lets hope that they can translate the spell before Bloom is severely hurt by this condition." Faragonda said.

**Author's Note: Well that's Chapter 2! Bloom's becoming violent! Will she hurt anyone? Will Sky be able to get the spell translated on Earth? I hope to get another chapter if this or The Flaming Wolf up today or tomorrow. Have a happy Easter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**** Hello people! Please review with you opinions.**

Chapter 3

Sky, Stella, and Tecna appeared in the forest on the outskirts of Gardenia.

"Alright so what do we do now?" Stella asked.

"The logical coarse of actions is to head to Blooms's adoptive parent's house. They then can point us in the direction of somewhere where we can get it translated." Tecna stated.

"Alright, lets get moving." Sky said.

It took them about fifteen minutes to get to the house. Sky knocked on the door and Vanessa answered it.

"Hello Sky. Hello Stella and Tecna. Come on in." Vanessa greeted, allowing them into their home. "Where's Bloom?"

"That's actually why we're here, Vanessa we need a little help." Sky said.

"Has something happened to Bloom?" Vanessa asked worried"Well, we had our final battle with Baltor. Bloom was able to destroy him but in the process he cursed Bloom." Sky explained.

Vanessa gasped, "Will she be ok?"

"That's why we're here. The curse was in a language none of us know. Bloom recognized it, but since then she has become aggressive and won't talk. We were hoping you could point us to someone who could translate it." Sky explained.

"Can I take a look at it?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah, sure." Tecna said as she walked over to Vanessa. Tecna pulled up the spell on her PDA and handed it to the older woman.

"Well I can't translate it but I recognize the language. The spell is in Latin."

"Do you know anyone who could?" Stella asked.

"Before you three go on a man-hunt for a translator, lets try Google Translate." Vanessa said as she walked over to the computer. She pulled up the Internet and went to the page.

"Alright I set it up to translate it from Latin to English. Just type it in letter for letter and the computer does the rest." Vanessa explained. Tecna typed in the spell and hit translate.

"The translator says, ' Powers of darkness I command you, turn this one into'..." Tecna stopped talking. Her face went pale.

"Tec are you alright?" Stella asked.

"We need to get back to Alfea." Tecna said as she closed the Internet browser.

"Vanessa we will call you as soon as possible on her condition." Tecna said trying to comfort the distraught woman.

"Alright, just go save my daughter." Vanessa said. Tecna then left with Sky and Stella following.

"Tecna what is going on? What did it say?" Stella asked.

"I don't have time to explain, we need to get back before Bloom hurts anyone!" Tecna insisted.

"Alright." Stella said, annoyed and defeated. Stella then used the scepter to transport the three back to Alfea.

Bloom was laying on the bed in the hospital room. She was reading up on her race in the book Queen Serana gave her.

'It's depressing that i'm the only one of my kind. But it is interesting the power my kind can hold, no wonder all the humans killed them off. That's more of a reason I need to stay in here alone. They'll think of me as a threat, but of coarse I am one. I'm starving myself, and eventually I will lose control and hurt someone.'

There was a knock at the door so Bloom made the book disappear. Flora then entered the room.

"Bloom sweetie, how are you?"

"I'm the same as I was when Layla visited." Bloom answered plainly.

"I really wish you would tell someone what's happening. We're all worried about you. You haven't eaten since the battle and that was TWO days ago." Flora sain as she sat in the chair next to Bloom.

Bloom sighed, "Flora, normally I would tell you, but if I do I don't know how people would react. In my current condition I'm unstable, so if someone threatened me then I would retaliate on instinct. I don't want to hurt anyone." Bloom explained.

"But Bloom if you tell us then we might be able to help." Flora persuaded.

"Flora I've researched the subject before, there is no way to help it." Bloom explained.

"Well Bloom, if you want you could tell me. You know that I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to." Flora stated.

"Flora with a condition as sever as mine, you couldn't keep it to yourself. You would tell someone because you would think that it's for the best." Bloom stated.

"Please Bloom I have to know! I promise you that I will not tell anyone. Besides Sky, Stella, and Tecna all went to Earth to get it translated. They should get back anytime now and they will tell Faragonda for sure." Flora said.

"Fine! If the secret is going to come out I might as well tell my roommate so she knows the truth." Bloom said. She then got up and walked to the door. She opened it to see that both of the Winx that were still here were ease dropping.

"You two, leave now!" Bloom ordered and the two reluctantly left. Bloom then went over to where Flora sat. She grabbed another chair and sat down right in front of Flora.

"Alright Flora. The spell was cast in an ancient Earth language called Latin. Baltor used it that way so I would know what was happening. He was just up to his tricks again." Bloom explained.

"I'm really glad he's gone." Flora stated out of the blue.

"I am too. Anyways, the last word in the spell, 'lamia', is the key." Bloom paused. "You remember earlier in the year, those two weeks I spent all my free time researching something." Bloom asked.

"Yeah you were very secretive about it. You told me that it was silly what you were doing and wanted to keep it a secret." Flora said.

"Yes, well my search sent me to Cloud Tower. In Griffin's personal library there was a book filled with the very information I was looking for. Baltor must have found the book during his occupation of the school. In the book, there was a spell to change someone into what I was researching, but it required an emense amount of dark power." Bloom explained.

"This is all nice to know honey, but you never told me what you are now." Flora said.

"Oh yeah, sorry." Bloom apologized.

"I don't know how to say this, so I'll just say it. Flora, Baltor turned me into a vampire. The first vampire to be seen in over five millennia." Bloom finished.

**Author's Note: Well then, we know what Bloom is. How will Flora react? How will everyone else react? Hope to update soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**** I hope you all are happy. I'm trying my best to update quickly. I think I'll update The Flaming Wolf next.**

Chapter 4

Bloom and Flora sat in silence. Bloom waited for Flora to say something. After a few minutes of silence, Bloom brought her knees up to her chest and started to cry into them.

'I knew they would reject me! Flora is dead silent!'

"Bloom sweetie stop crying. I'm sorry, I just don't know what to say." Flora pleaded. Bloom stopped crying and look up towards Flora.

"You don't think I'm a monster that needs to be killed?" Bloom asked, fearful and hopeful of the answer.

"Of course not! No matter what you are, you'll always be my friend." Flora said.

"Thank you Flora." Bloom said.

"Sweetie if you're a vampire then have you fed?" Flora asked.

"No, I didn't want to hurt anyone." Bloom said.

"Then you must be starving! Its been two days since the final battle! As a vampire you need blood to survive!" Flora exclaimed.

"I know." Bloom said.

"Bloom you need to feed. You can have my blood." Flora offered.

"Flora I can't." Bloom stated.

"Yes you can." Flora insisted.

After a few moments, Bloom spoke again. "Alright Flora, I will. I need you to promise something."

"What do you need?" Flora asked.

"If I stop and try to leave or tell you to get out, you have to get away from me. With starving myself just after being turned, my first taste could send me on a blood lust." Bloom said.

"What is a 'blood lust'?" Flora asked.

"When a vampire goes on a blood lust, they lose control. They become extremely violent and will do their best to get more blood." Bloom explained.

"Alright." Flora said.

"Stay still. This will only hurt for a moment." Bloom said. She got up and walked over to Flora. Bloom tilted Flora's head to the left and sank her fangs into Flora's neck.

After a moment of pain, Flora felt something enter her neck. After a few moments she felt an emence amount of pleasure. After half a minute of feeding, Bloom stoped. Flora felt light headed, but was alright.

Bloom walked over to the window. She reached out to open it, but her hand hit a forcefield.

"So Faragonda is smart." Bloom said.

"Bloom are you alright?" Flora asked.

"No, I can feel it. I'm going on a blood lust." Bloom explained. Before Flora could say anything, Bloom disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

Stella, Tecna, and Sky appeared in the quad. They started running toward the main building, but Griselda stopped them.

"Where are you three running to?"

"Is Faragonda in her office?" Stella asked.

"Yes. Why do you need to see her?" Griselda asked.

"We just got back from Earth. We figured out what is wrong with Bloom and Faragonda needs to know." Tecna stated.

"Well in that case get going." Griselda ordered. The three then started running again.

Faragonda was in her office. She was looking out the window, watching the three she sent to Earth being stopped by the assistant headmistress. She suddenly heard clapping behind her. She spun around to see Bloom clapping.

"Well, well, well. You are smarter than I thought. You actually acted on the advise when I said I was dangerous." Bloom said.

"Bloom what are you doing?" Faragonda asked.

"I told dear Flora what I am now, and she helped me a little. Now I'm here for another snack." Bloom said while smiling.

"What are you talking about?" Faragonda asked.

"I will do one thing that should let you know what I am." Bloom said. She then opened her mouth, revealing her fangs. Faragonda gasped and jumped back in surprise and fear.

"You're a vampire?" Faragonda asked.

"Yes. Flora let me feed of her, and now I'm on a blood lust. You're next." Bloom said. Suddenly the doors flung open, revealing the three students.

"Ms. Faragonda! We figured out what happened to Bloom!" Stella yelled. The trio then noticed Bloom.

"She's a vampire, I know now." Faragonda stated.

"You know what, I changed my mind. You won't be my next meal." Bloom said. She turned around and made eye contact with Sky. "You will be." Bloom disappeared in a puff of black smoke. She reappeared behind Sky, wrapping her arms around him. He tried to get out, but to no avail. They both then disappeared.

Flora suddenly wabbled into the room.

"Flora are you alright?" Stella asked.

"Just light headed from blood loss. Has anyone seen Bloom? She disappeared on me." Flora asked while she sat down.

"Yeah we found her. She was in here with Ms. Faragonda when we came in. She just disappeared with Sky." Stella said.

"Oh no." Flora said.

"Flora, is Bloom on a blood lust?" Faragonda asked.

"That's what she said." Flora stated.

"We need to find them quickly." Faragonda said. She then left the room.

"Flora what's a 'blood lust'?" Tecna asked.

"I'll tell you later. Right now I need to lay down." Flora said. The three girls then left the office.

Bloom and Sky appeared by the lake.

"Sky your blood should taste nice." Bloom said.

"Bloom calm down. I know you don't want to hurt anyone." Sky said. Bloom was about to rush toward her meal when a voice cried out.

"Bloom, don't!"

**Author's Note: Oh, cliff hanger! Who's voice was it? Will Bloom hurt Sky or will she listen to the voice. Keep reading and reviewing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**** Well hello everyone! I recently put the first chapter of a new story up. It's called Assassin in Magix. It's a crossover between the Winx Club and Assassin's Creed. I encourage everyone who enjoys the games to read it. I most likely will spend most of my time on it because it is the first Winx/Assassin's Creed crossover FanFiction! I'm trying my best to update quickly, and I'm sorry to those who want to see updates for different stories. Well we finally get to know more about our poor protagonist.**

Chapter 5

"Bloom, don't!"

Bloom turned away from her meal to look for the source of the familiar voice. Over the lake, Bloom saw her ghostly sister Daphne.

"Daphne?" Bloom asked as she was coming back to her senses, ending the blood lust.

"Yes Bloom. I know what Baltor did to you and I can help." Daphne said.

"You can?" Bloom asked in confusion.

"In the royal treasury on Sparxs, there is an ancient vampire artifact..." Daphne stated before Bloom interrupted.

"What is it? What does it do?"

"Bloom, it's call the Amulet of Queen Serana. Any vampire that wears is will get more nourishment from normal food. It also prevents the vampire from going on a blood lust." Daphne explained.

"So if I get the amulet, then I can still live a partially normal life?" Bloom questioned.

"Yes Bloom. Now I suggest you go alone, or you might hurt anyone who comes with you." Daphne said.

"I'm not leaving Bloom!" Sky suddenly spoke up, reminding Bloom that he was actually there.

"Oh yeah! Sky's here! I'm so sorry for trying to kill you!" Bloom apologized.

"It's alright, you were not yourself." Sky said.

"Sky you can't. She's stable for now because I transferred the magic effect of the amulet to her, but the moment we part she will be unstable again." Daphne stated.

"I'm not leaving her!" Sky insisted. Bloom walked up to Sky.

"Sky I'm really happy that you want to stay, but I don't want to hurt you. Please stay away from me until I get the amulet." Bloom begged.

After almost a minute of silence, Sky finally spoke. "Alright, I'll stay."

"Thank you!" Bloom yelled as she hugged Sky. Bloom walked over to the lake. Daphne opened a portal to Spark's Treasury. Bloom entered the portal.

Bloom landed in the room, but suddenly she was knocked over from behind. She got up to see Sky laying on the ground next to her.

"DAMIT SKY!" Bloom screamed at him.

"I'm not going to leave you alone!" Sky insisted.

"Well now you're stuck on a dead planet with a very hungry VAMPIRE!" Bloom yelled, showing her fangs.

"With two people it will be more likly that we will find the amulet!" Sky pointed out while becoming aggrivated at Blooms's stubbornness. The two stood up, and Sky looked at Bloom. She looked like she was about to cry.

"But, I don't want to lose you." Bloom spoke in a quiet tone, staring at the ground.

"Bloom no matter what happens, I will never leave you." Sky told her, trying to sooth her.

"But if I loose control..." Bloom started, but couldn't finish the sentence.

"Bloom I believe in your strong will. You can resist the urge to feed." Sky stated, trying to encourage her. Bloom stood there thinking for a while, then she spoke.

"I can't fight my nature." Bloom sank her fangs into Sky's neck. It was painful at first, but pleasure followed soon after. Sky could feel himself slipping into the darkness. After a few moments, he slipped into unconsciousness.

Once Sky was out, Bloom retracted her fangs and gently laid him on the ground. Now that she had her snack, she started looking for the amulet.

After an hour or two, she heard Sky awaken. Instead of checking on him, she kept looking. She came to a corner of the room, and found a bust of Queen Serana. On the neck of the bust, there rested the Amulet of Queen Serana.

Bloom took the amulet off the bust as Sky joined her in the area. Bloom was about to put it on when Daphne appeared.

"Bloom don't put it on!"

"Why? It's my key to living a normal life." Bloom questioned. She then put the amulet on.

"No Bloom!" Daphne cried as a dark aurora around her.

Suddenly her outfit changed. Bloom was wearing a black dress that reached to her knees. She had black gloves, similar to the gloves of her basic fairy form on her lower arms. She wore black high heeled shoes. She wore blood red lipstick and solid black finger nail polish. She now wore black eyeliner and mascara.

"I'm too late." Daphne cried in dispare.

"Daphne what happened?" Sky asked. Daphne was about to speak, but Bloom interrupted.

"Since the foolish girl put on the amulet, I was able to be revived with the new body!"

"Who are you then?" Sky asked in great confusion and worry.

"This day will be celebrated for malenia! The rebirth of the greatest vampire ever to walk the realms, now armed with the body of the most powerful magical creature in present time. I am Serana, and I have control over the keeper of the Dragon Flame!" Bloom cried out. She then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**Author's Note: Cliff hanger! Sorry that this chapter was shorter. What will Sky do with Serana controlling Bloom?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**** Sorry! I've been really busy lately. I've finally got a job, after searching for NINE MONTHS! God this economy sucks. Anyway, I'm trying my best. If there's a certaint story you want me to work on, message me and let me know.**

Chapter 6

Bloom was floating in total darkness. She looked around and saw Serana standing there with her.

"I'm sorry I've stolen your body. I need your help to recover my body and to restart our race." Serena spoke.

"I would be honored to help you my queen." Bloom instantly replied.

"With just us, there is no superior Bloom. I need you. I'm not commanding you to do anything against your will." Serana replied, taken back a little by the red heads loyalty.

"I understand. I want to help. My friends won't except me now. I have no where to go." Bloom answered. Serana noticed that the idea upset her.

"Bloom, those closest to you will learn to accept you if you go to them." Serana replied.

"I just don't know." Bloom replied. Serana could tell that she was confused. The poor girl was unsure about her friends. She questioned the strength of the bonds she had. She just couldn't stand the idea of her friends abandoning her.

"So what do we need to do to get you your body back?" Bloom asked the vampire.

"There are three books that have clues to the location where my body is in stasis. We can not find it without all three." Serana explained.

"So where are the books?" Bloom asked.

"A book was given to each of the schools of Magix. We'll need to get in each school and find each one." Serana stated.

"Well let's get started." Bloom exclaimed.

**Alfea**

The Winx, Specialists, and Farangonda were in her office. They were talking about Bloom and Sky's dissapearence.

"We need to find them before Bloom hurts Sky. She's not in control of her thirst." Flora exclaimed.

Suddenly Stella's phone rang. She looked to see it was Sky. "It's Sky!" She exclaimed as she answered.

"Sky! Where have you been?"

"That's why I'm calling you. Bloom took me to the lake where Daphne told her to go to Sparx. I followed her through the portal, then she was possessed by the amulet..." Sky started before he was interrupted.

"Possesed by an amulet? What in the world are you talking about?" Stella asked. The question caught everyone's attention.

"I can explain everything in person, but I'm freezing here!" Sky exclaimed.

"Alright I'll be there soon." Stella exclaimed as she hung up the phone. Ignoring the states if everyone in the room, she pulled out her ring. It expanded into her septer, and with a flash of light she was gone.

A few moments later, there was another flash of light. Stella and Sky appeared in the room.

"Sky!" The group chorused.

"Where have you been?" Brandon asked.

"Well, first it was the lake, then Sparx Royal Treasury." Sky said.

"Now what did you mean by 'possessed by an amulet'?" Stella asked, in a very serious tone.

"Bloom took me to the lake. She was going to feed on me, but before she did Daphne appeared. She talked Bloom down, and told her of an amulet in the Sparx Royal Treasury. The amulet was so post to help control her hunger.

"Bloom insisted on going alone, but knowing what happened last time on Sparx I was going to go, no matter what. I let her think that she convinced me to stay, and Daphne opened a portal. As Bloom went through, I followed..."

"She must have been pissed off." Riven interrupted.

"No, she wasn't too happy with me. After an argument, she decided to feed off me. Once I awoke I went looking for her. I found her near a bust of a woman, where Bloom had found the amulet. Daphne appeared again, but warning against the amulet. Bloom ignored her and put the amulet on. Blooms whole outfit changed to this black dress and deep red makeup. Bloom then spoke, but it didn't seem like Bloom. She said arhat she was a vampire named Serana." Sky finished. Faragonda seemed deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about Headmistress?" Sky asked. She remained silent before getting up and walking over to her bookshelf. She pulled a black book out. She then returned to her desk and opened the book.

The book looked ancient. The pages were yellow and look brittle. Faragonda carefully flipped the pages until she seemed to find what she was looking for.

"Princess Serana of Vamperia. She lead the armies of vampires against the humans in The Great War, but always voiced her opinion against the violence. It was rumored that when the vampires were losing the war she was killed, but it seems that she had a backup plan." Faragonda explained.

"So if this Serana is in control of Bloom, then where is she?" Sky asked.

"I don't know. But if Serana went to saving her concious, she most likely had a plan to regain her body." Faragonda stated.

Suddenly a little red light started flashing on the desk. Faragonda pressed a button that activated her desktop screen.

"Cloud Tower is under attack. Faragonda stated. Suddenly a hologram of the school for witches appeared above the desk.

They could see fireballs being thrown towards the tower and the attacking witches coming from one red head in a black dress.

"Bloom." Sky whispered in shock.

**Author's Note: Again people I'm sorry. I'm hoping to get some more chapters out soon. I hope you all had a good summer.**


End file.
